reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Talk:Red Dwarf (ship)
Holly, in one of the early episodes, says they have traveled 60,000,000,000 miles from Earth. If the Red Dwarf has been travelling in a straight line, then we are able to calculate the average speed of RD is 1.02 m/s. That's slow. I can walk faster. I always assumed that the asteroid was deliberately attached to the ship as, otherwise, what the hell are they mining? Is it specified in the canon anywhere that this isn't the case? Makes far more sense that ithe Dwarf is stationed in the asteroid belt, mining that asteroid, when after the accident it's allowed to drift into space (presumably because it is -drifting-, only at about 1.02m/s)... : I always thought, and I can't remember where from but it's probably an episode, that the ship was made from the asteroid. It started off as an asteroid and, over time, was made into what it is now (3 million and some years in the future). I think they mined the asteroid for metal and built the ship as they went. So it could be the ship's main product, among others, is the ship itself. Producing ships from asteroids. Perhaps once it's finished they use it to carry mined minerals about the galaxy. : As for the speed, perhaps it was drifting, but... repeat to yourself "It's just a show, I should really just relax". : 21:24, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ]] Paint in space? Paint detaining involving repainting the exterior of the ship have also been know to be effective (This is probably meant to be a joke because paining a starship while in space is impossible as paint will not stick to a cold surface, though it is unknown whether the writers of the series knew this or not) I'm not sure how accurate this can be considered. First off the freezing point of paint is far far hotter then the temperature in space unless you were right up next to a sun. Then of course the show first started in 2180 (Dave was dropped in 2155 and it states a few times that he was around 25 when the mission started). With that said I would assume that ther are using some kind of epoxy or something else. Currently the science behind it has it able to cure at about -20F (It may be far lower but I have no way of verifying as I am not an astronaut hint hint nasa). Of course this is quiet a far ways from the assumed -450ish of deep space but is believable. : It's special space paint! If they can have an FTL engine as standard, time travel, and a Holly Hop Drive, why not special vacuum-ready temperature-tolerant paint? There's no need to apply our contemporary paint standards to the future. : Absolute Zero is -273.15 degrees Celsius (-459.67 degrees Fahrenheit for those still using the old analogue system). Actual space is often a couple of degrees warmer than this. I suppose it depends how deep into Deep Space you are. : 21:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC)